Aranha
thumb|center|450px|''Aracne ou A Dialética'', de Paolo Veronese (1578-82) Segundo Chevalier e Gheerbrant, a aranha é, em primeiro lugar, manifestação da Lua, dedicada à fiação e tecelagem. Seu fio evoca o das Parcas. A Aranha como criadora Para alguns povos, a aranha representa a criadora cósmica, a divindade superior ou o demiurgo. Entre os ashanti da África Ocidental, existe a crença de que foi Anansi, a aranha, quem criou o ser humano e os astros. Uma lenda do Máli descreve-a como o conselheiro do ser supremo, um herói criador que, disfarçando-se em pássaro, alça vôo e cria, às escondidas de seu amo, o Sol, a Lua e as estrelas. Depois, regula o dia e a noite e faz nascer o orvalho. Outro mito, da Micronésia (ilhas Kiribati), apresenta Narro, o Senhor, sob forma de aranha, como o primeiro de todos os seres, o deus criador. A Aranha e a ilusão Já na mitologia greco-romana, a teia da aranha, pela sua insignificância, simboliza no mito de Aracne a derrota de uma mortal que pretendeu rivalizar com os deuses: é a ambição demiúrgica punida. Tanto o Velho Testamento quanto o Alcorão também sublinham a fragilidade da teia: Construiu como a aranha a sua casa, e como o guarda fez a sua choupana. O rico, quando dormir, nada levará consigo: abrirá os seus olhos e nada achará. (Jó, 27:18) Mas a morada da aranha é a mais frágil das moradas. (Alcorão, 29:40) Essa fragilidade evoca aparências ilusórias, enganadoras. Textos védicos identificam a teia da aranha com Maya, a Ilusão, o frágil e mortal mundo das aparências. Para a filosofia budista, Maya evoca uma realidade ilusória, vazia de ser. Para o hinduísmo, ao contrário, essa existência é "verdadeira" enquanto manifestação da essência. O véu de Maya, assim como a teia de aranha, exprime a beleza da criação. A Aranha e a divinação Entre os bamuns do Camarões, Ngaame, a aranha caranguejeira (não a aranha de teia), recebeu do céu o privilégio de decifrar o futuro. A técnica de decifração dos signos consiste em colocar sobre a abertura da cova da caranguejeira signos que o animal desarruma durante a noite, transformando-os em mensagem. Através de sua interpretação, o adivinho procura encontrar a cura, a proteção contra o inimigo e a alegria de viver. A adivinhação por meio da aranha era também praticada entre os incas. O adivinho destampava um pote dentro do qual era conservada a aranha-adivinha. Se alguma de suas patas não estivesse dobrada, era mau augúrio. A Aranha como manifestação da alma Entre os povos altaicos, da Ásia Central e Sibéria, a aranha representa a alma liberada do corpo. Entre os muíscas da Colômbia, quando ela própria não é a alma, é quem transporta ao longo do rio, num barco feito com sua teia, as almas dos mortos que devem ir para o Inferno. Entre os astecas, torna-se símbolo do próprio deus infernal. Entre os montanheses do Vietnã, considera-se que a a aranha é uma forma da alma que escapou do corpo durante o sono. Para eles, matar uma aranha seria arriscar-se a provocar a morte do corpo adormecido. A Aranha na psicanálise Para os psicanalistas, a interioridade evocada pela aranha ameaçadora no centro de sua teia é um símbolo de introversão e narcisismo, a absorção do ser pelo seu próprio centro. Tarantismo [[Imagem:Lycosa_tarantula.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Tarântula (Lycosa tarantula)]] Nos séculos XVI e XVII, acreditava-se que a picada da tarantola, a tarântula do sul da Itália (Lycosa tarantula, cujo nome vem da cidade de Tarento, ou Taranto, em italiano), também conhecida em Portugal como "aranha-lobo" (wolf-spider, em inglês), podia causar uma condição fatal, chamado "tarantismo", caracterizada por excitabilidade e inquietação. A suposta cura era uma dança frenética, da qual teria evoluído a dança hoje conhecida como tarantella. Na verdade, a picada dessa tarântula não é particularmente danosa e há uma aranha bem mais perigosa na região, a viúva-negra do Mediterrâneo (Latrodectus tredecimguttatus), conhecida localmente como malmignatta. Em The Life of the Spider, John Compton sugere que a repressão de antigos ritos dionisíacos pela Igreja os fez tomar o disfarce de terapia de emergência para as vítimas de picadas da tarântula. Veja também Aracne Anansi Referências *Jean Chevalier e Alain Gheerbrant, Dicionário de Símbolos, Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio, 1988. *Hope B. Werness, The Continuum Encyclopedia of Animal Symbolism in Art, Continuum, 2004. *Wikipedia (em inglês): Tarantism http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarantism Category:Bestiário